Digging Away
by CossetteLune
Summary: Ted's departure from his family in DH.  Disney song challenge fic.


A Ted/Andromeda and Tonks family drabble.

**Disclaimer: **I clearly do not own Harry Potter or Disney. '~'

So, this was a Disney song challenge from Random Mumble. I got the song "Digga Tunnah" from Lion King 3. It took me off guard and took a while to figure out what to do with it, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! =)

* * *

**Digging Away**

_CossetteLune_

"I'm sorry I have to leave while... While all this is going on."

"No, no. Don't worry about it, Ted. You don't really have a choice."

Ted Tonks looked over his wife's shoulder at his pregnant daughter. She was sitting at the table holding a cut of tea tightly in her hands staring into the cup as if looking hard enough would cure everything.

"Dora." Her fathers voice snapped her out of her trance.

She hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked up, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Dora," He began but didn't know what to say. He was her father. He was supposed to be there for her in times of need. Times like right now. She couldn't leave the house because Bellatrix was so set out to kill her. It made going to a doctor out of the question. If it got out that she was with child... He couldn't even think about it. He said the only thing he could think of, "I love you."

Tonks smiled, "I love you too, Daddy."

He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. A light laugh escaped her lips, "Dad, you can't just keep saying good-bye. This is the fourth time you've hugged me. And it's not like you're walking away to your death. You're just burrowing to safety. I'll see you when this is all over!" She spoke with all the confidence she could muster.

"You've always been an optimistic one." He kissed her cheek and went back to the door.

"Well, bye sweetie." Ted held his daughters gaze.

"I'm not going to say good-bye, and you know that!" There was a brief pause where tears threatened to fall again. "I'll see you later, Daddy. Love you!" She remained seated for a moment and then stood up and stumbled out of the room so they couldn't see her cry.

He turned his attention back to Andromeda. "As for you."

"Don't worry about us. We will be fine. At least Remus is back. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Hm. Are _you_ going to be okay, though?"

Andromeda looked at her husband in disbelief. "Ted, I was born and raised a Black! If you think I can't handle a few over dramatic, power hungry pure bloods then you know nothing about me!" She tried to laugh but it came out as more of a whimper.

He took one of her hands in his and touched his other hand to her cheek. "I suppose you're right." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then lightly brushed against her lips. "I'll miss you though."

"Of course we will miss you to." Her arms slid around his neck. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I will."

"Now leave, quick. Before those sadistic _hyenas_ come."

He chuckled, "Hyenas, that one's new."

"Well, I have an endless supply of words to describe them. I've been building them up since I was fifteen."

"I'm sure you do. I guess that makes me the kindly badger running away from the vicious hyenas?"

"I never did understand Hufflepuffs," Andromeda shook her head. "Until I was finally in a situation where running away to be with someone I loved made sense."

"It was a good decision. You would have made a good Hufflepuff."

"Don't insult me," She smirked.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, her arms still around him and he was still stroking her cheek with his fingers.

"If you want me to leave, you're going to have to let go of me eventually."

"I guess so." Andromeda replied, however she did not move her hands. Their lips found each other again and this time their kiss was deep and full of longing. When they finally parted Andromeda let her hands fall.

"I love you."

"I know. Take good care of Nymphadora for me. And take even better care of yourself!"

Andromeda nodded, she was not one for tears and they were dangerously close to falling.

After a quick kiss on her forehead he was gone. He apparated to a meadow that they had spent a summer afternoon at as a family. Leaning against a tree and looking around he questioned what to do next. He told his wife that he had a plan, but that was only to relax her, in reality he didn't have the slightest clue of where to go or what to do. He sank to the ground, mind going wild. How was he going to save _himself_ when he couldn't stop thinking about his family's safety?

A twig broke behind him and he apparated again before even looking to see who or what it was. Andromeda was right, the death eaters were like hyenas. Especially Bellatrix, with her menacing cackle. It made him a defenseless rodent, running away from every little sound. Hiding underground until the hyenas past. They were on the hunt, and he was the prey. Except it all felt unreal, as if it was all in a play. Or they were just all puppets controlled by one master puppeteer- In this case You-Know-Who. He laughed bitterly to himself. That was it. The death eaters meant nothing, the innocent meant nothing. It all came down to _him,_ he was pulling all the strings and the only one who could stop him was the 'Chosen One'. "Good luck, Harry Potter! Everything depends on you now!" He whispered under his breath.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know in the review!

Thank you much for your time!

_CossetteLune_


End file.
